1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has relations to test loading linkages, and in particular to a linkage for applying a brake torque load during the testing of vehicle suspension systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various test fixtures have been advanced for loading wheels on vehicles for testing the axles and spindles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,809 shows a tetra-axle vehicle test fixture. This patent, issued to Petersen et al. on Apr. 28, 1981, shows a mounting for testing all four wheels on a vehicle simultaneously, by applying the necessary loads for simulating road operation of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,330, issued to Lentz on Jan. 30, 1983, shows a compact axle test device which comprises the basic test system being utilized in the present device. A brake torque actuator is added in the present device.
Providing braking loads in such a test system has been done, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,201, issued to Klinger. However, this type of device does not permit dynamic loading of brake torque or loading through the moving mechanism.